


The Spacefaring Life

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Just a little groping in the cockpit of the Falcon, inspired by Reapersun‘s art.





	

It had never occurred to Luke before to use a sonic shower fully dressed. But without a change of clothes, it was his best option to rid himself of the filth from the garbage compactor. Everyone had a turn, once they were in hyperspace; things slowed to a standstill on the Falcon, while they were on the journey to Yavin, everyone dazed and quiet.

Luke didn’t want to be alone with his own thoughts, so when he emerged from the ‘fresher he went to find the others. Leia and Han were in the cockpit, though Leia was on her way out, pausing only to sneer at Han’s priorities as she brushed past Luke.

Han was in the co-pilot’s seat, so Luke took the pilot’s, collapsing into it with a great sigh.

“You doing okay, kid?” Han asked.

Luke didn’t want to admit anything, but Han didn’t need him to. “You’ve had a rough couple of days, huh?”

“You could say that,” Luke muttered.

“Well, welcome to the spacefaring life.” Han slouched down in his seat. “It might not be what you were dreaming of back home. Nothing’s guaranteed, not even from one minute to the next.” He raised one eyebrow meaningfully. “And it can get pretty lonely. Think you can handle that?”

Luke shrugged, oblivious to any suggestion Han might be making. “I guess I’ll have to, now. I don’t really have anything else to do.”

“That’s why you take your comforts where you can,” Han said. Luke did not return his gaze, but hung his head, gazing at the frayed cuff of his shirt as he picked at it. He was still not catching on.

“Here,” Han said with a huff. “I can’t stand to see you all the way over there, feeling sorry for yourself.” He leaned over, toward Luke, and took Luke’s hands in his own. With a tug, he used them to pull Luke toward him, up out of the pilot’s seat. He just kept tugging, until Luke was in his lap, his knees on either side of Han’s hips.

“Oh!” said Luke. “Um, okay.”

“ _Is_ it okay?”

“Sure, I guess,” Luke replied, “But if you wanted me out of the pilot’s seat, you could have just said so.” Which made Han laugh.

Luke didn’t know what he was supposed to do with his hands now. He let them hang at his sides, lest he accidentally touch Han. Han found this amusing as well, and grabbed each of Luke’s hands in his own and placed them on his shoulders. Then, he rested his own hands innocuously on Luke’s knees. “Relax,” he said, “you can put your weight on me.”

Hesitant, Luke lowered himself, until his rear end was resting on Han’s knees.

“There you go,” Han said. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I want you to be.”

Slowly, he ran his hands over the tops of Luke’s thighs, then back down to his knees. “I like you, kid,” he said, his voice lower now, a little husky. “You like me?”

Luke smiled despite himself. “Yeah.”

Han knew he did. He’d sized Luke up in three seconds, back at Mos Eisley, and he knew Luke wanted two things: to fly a starship, and to have some excitement in his dull, dry life. He was surprised he’d had to work this hard to wheedle Luke into his lap. His own ship and the promise of adventure had gotten him much farther with less effort in the past.

But Han wasn’t thinking about those others just now. He was thinking about Luke, his feisty energy, his innocent face, his slender body.

His hands retraced their route up and down Luke’s thighs, wandering a little further downwards each time, until they were cupping Luke’s behind. Luke tried to reciprocate a little; he squeezed Han’s shoulders, then ran his fingers around the collar of Han’s shirt, rubbing the back of his neck, then making his way around until he was feeling the hair on his sliver of exposed chest.

Han reached up and rested his fingers lightly at the nape of Luke’s neck. “How ‘bout a kiss, huh?” he suggested. Luke was still uncertain, but Han was confident about it: he closed his eyes, parted his lips, and waited. Sure enough, Luke leaned down and pressed his mouth to Han’s.

It was fun to gently coax Luke into doing things, so when they paused for breath, Han said, “Give me your tongue.”

“Huh?”

“Put your tongue in my mouth.”

They kissed again, and this time, Luke pushed his tongue between Han’s lips, past his teeth, until it met Han’s tongue, at which point Luke groaned with shock at the feel of it and shuddered in Han’s arms.

Luke lacked technique, but Han was having fun anyway. He gripped Luke’s rear end and hitched him up closer – so close that Luke found himself suddenly pressed against Han’s erection. When he flinched, Han whispered, “Shh, it’s alright, no need to panic.” Luke was staring down at it, where it pressed against Han’s trousers. “You want to touch it?”

Luke nodded silently, and brought one hand down, to run a tentative finger along the rigid outline of it.

“How does that feel?” Han asked.

Luke swallowed. “Um. It feels big.”

“Yeah, I’m kinda big.” Han chuckled. “But don’t worry. I know how to be real gentle with it. You wanna take it out and see?”

Luke’s eyes got wide. He turned to look at the door. That was good. It meant his only objection was that they might get caught. “I shouldn’t,” Luke said.

“Why are you being so shy?” Han laid his hand on Luke’s cheek, turned him so he was looking back at Han. “You weren’t shy when we were rescuing the princess.” He pinched the edges of Luke’s tunic, pulled them aside so he could see more of Luke’s body. “You weren’t shy when you were in the gun turret.”

“This is different.”

“I guess it is, yeah,” Han said, but he was already running his palm over the obvious erection under Luke’s clothes. He rubbed it while kissing Luke some more, exploring him. Luke twisted in Han’s lap, rolling his hips, making it so the friction was regular and rhythmic. His loosened shirt fell off one shoulder, exposing a soft, pink nipple.

When Han saw it, he murmured against Luke’s skin, “Hm, what’s this,” and tilted his head so that he could carefully tease that delicate bud to hardness. Luke’s breaths became subtly more vocal. Han drew the nipple more firmly between his lips, his hand still resting on Luke’s cock, so he could feel it jump and jerk with each hard suckle.

“I…you can take it out,” Luke panted, his hand dropping down to cover Han’s, to indicate what he meant. “Please take it out.”

Smiling against Luke’s smooth chest, Han brought his other hand from Luke’s hip so he could undo the fastenings of Luke’s trousers. The moment Luke’s erection sprang free, Luke surged against Han and came with a pathetic whimper, volleys of spunk soaking Han’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Luke said, “I didn’t mean to.”

Han looked down at himself and blinked. “Well, if we’re just makin’ a mess here, do you mind if I take mine out?”

Slack-jawed, Luke just nodded. Han freed his erection, then said, “Why don’t you help me out with it.” Luke took it in his hand, timidly, like he wasn’t sure that was what Han was asking for. Han encouraged him by placing his own hand over Luke’s, showing him how he liked to be touched. Once Luke got the hang of it, Han left him to it, and it wasn’t long before he gasped, “Don’t stop, kid, I’m gonna come.” At first, the only noise he made was a low, guttural grunt, but Luke just kept stroking it, after he’d finished ejaculating, and so his final noise was a panicked whine, which he was slightly embarrassed about. Even Luke had been quieter, and looking at Luke now, it was clear the kid was quite shaken up, flushed and damp with perspiration, his breaths still shaky.

“Well,” Han sighed, looking down at their dripping hands and soaked clothes. “Back into the sonic we go, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> See Reaper's art here: http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/152964445202/support-me-on-patreon-reapersun-on-patreon-hey


End file.
